


Beguile Me

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Blushy Keith, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Princess Keith, Secret Identity, Top Lance (Voltron), and keith looks damn fine in a dress, lance is smooth and has a thing for princesses, well a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: To cement an alliance with the planet Iliara, team Voltron must protect the crown princess from a group seeking to harm her. When they discover that said princess bears an uncanny resemblance to Keith, the paladins come up with a plan to disguise their leader and use him as bait to lure out the rebels.This works a little too well and Keith gets kidnapped instead.





	Beguile Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a vaguely canon setting. We're a handful of years into the future, Keith is the Black Paladin, Lance is Red, and Allura is Blue. Keith never left to join the Blade and most of the stuff that happened after that didn't happen. Shiro still helps out on missions, even though he doesn't have a lion, and while it's not important to this fic, he's not a clone. 
> 
> Trigger warning for an implied threat of non-con. It's just one line, but I figure I'd mention it just to be safe.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the years since joining Voltron, Lance had met countless alien species with cultures and physical appearances as varied as the universe itself. He swam with space mermaids, dined with bug people, and even once had a rather bizarre conversation with what appeared to be a talking chihuahua.

After all that, it felt almost wrong when they arrived on a planet whose inhabitants so closely resembled humans.

“Huh,” Pidge adjusted her glasses and glanced around the busy streets of Iliara. “I guess statistically speaking, there had to be at least a couple of other planets in the universe where life evolved in a manner similar to ours, but the chances of us finding one was almost nonexistent.”

“Well, we’ve always been good at beating the odds,” Lance grinned.

Now that he’d gotten over his initial shock, Lance studied the people eagerly. They really did look human, even more so than Alteans. The only real difference that Lance could see was that the Iliaran people’s skin and hair came in all colors of the rainbow, and even then, several happened to have pigments that would be natural on Earth.

“Paladins of Voltron?” a voice said.

Everyone snapped out of their gawking to face a professional looking young woman with dark green skin and lavender hair.

Keith stepped forward and nodded. “That’s us.”

The woman blinked and stared at Keith. When he sent her a questioning look, her startled expression vanished and she bowed.

“My name is Loreleia,” she said. “I am here to escort you to the palace. Please follow me.”

They all exchanged looks, but shrugged it off. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had reacted strangely to them.

She led them to a vehicle that reminded Lance of a horse-drawn carriage, except there was no horse and the carriage itself gently hovered off the ground. As they flew through the city, Lance realized everything fit a similar aesthetic; the technology was advanced and futuristic, but the style was old-fashioned, at least compared to Earth. It was an odd combination, but Lance liked it.

Their fashion was different too, now that Lance looked more closely. The Iliaran’s clothes were sleek and colorful, and the cut reminded Lance a little bit of the period dramas Veronica claimed she didn’t watch. Loreleia’s ensemble was something like a cross between a business suit and a Victorian dress. Once again, Lance found it alien but still nice to look at.

He must have been looking a little too hard because a sharp elbow suddenly dug into his side. Lance’s eyes jerked away from Loreleia to look at Keith who sat beside him.

Keith didn’t acknowledge Lance, instead gazing out the window with his chin propped on his hand, but Lance knew him well enough to spot the faint blush on his cheek and the slight protrusion of his bottom lip.

A sly smile spread across Lance’s face.

They had been dating for over a year now, and while Lance was a flirt, he was no cheater. Keith knew this, and trusted Lance, but he still got a bit pouty when Lance’s attention drifted to someone else.

Lance couldn’t resist such cuteness, so he casually leaned more into Keith’s space and settled an arm over Keith’s shoulders.

The pink on Keith’s cheeks darkened, but he didn’t pull away and continued to stare silently at the landscape passing by.

\-----

The paladins soon found themselves in a large but empty throne room. Loreleia turned to them.

“Please wait here,” she said. “The king will arrive shortly.”

“Thank you,” Keith nodded.

She bowed again and hurried through the door.

As they waited, Lance admired the room. The clash of old and new remained true of the palace, with architecture similar to that of medieval Europe, but furnished with modern appliances and amenities.

Finally, the door opened and a man stepped through, followed by a small entourage of guards and servants.

The man was tall and broad, with tan skin that wouldn’t look out of place on Earth. He wore a long red coat and a golden crown sat on his head. Lance wondered if the color of his hair and beard was due to his age or if it had always been white.

“Greetings, Paladins of Voltron,” he said. “I am King Daphnes. Thank you for answering our distress call.”

“Of course,” Allura stepped forward. Although Keith had been the leader of Voltron for awhile now, and was much more confident when making plans or negotiating than before, he still tended to leave most of the diplomacy to her. “We’ve been wanting to ask Iliara to join our coalition, and would be more than happy to help your people however we can.”

“Thank you. I…” The king’s gaze swept over the paladins before coming to a sudden halt on Keith. Some of his stately demeanor vanished as he blinked rapidly.

“...Your majesty?” Allura prompted. She glanced back at the others, but they all seemed equally nonplussed. “Is something wrong?”

King Daphnes tore his gaze away from Keith to focus back on Allura.

“Ah, no,” he cleared his throat. “For generations Iliara has been at war with our neighboring planet, Drachma. We finally made peace with them not too long ago, and are planning to draw up an official treaty in a few quintants.”

“That’s wonderful,” said Allura.

“Unfortunately, not everyone would agree,” the king grimaced. “Although the majority of my people support ending the war, there is a group of rebels who wish to sabotage the treaty. They believe it is the fate of Illiara and Drachma to fight until one side has eliminated the other, and that peace means weakness.”

The paladins exchanged grave looks.

“How can we help?” Shiro asked.

“My spies have heard whispers of the rebels’ movements,” the king replied. “We believe they intend to kidnap my daughter and use her as a hostage to force me to break the treaty.”

“So you want us to protect your daughter and flush out the rebels?” Keith concluded.

“Yes, I…” the king turned to Keith and he paused, staring at the Black Paladin once more. He wasn’t the only one, either. Lance noticed the guards and servants kept shooting curious looks at Keith, and Loreleia had acted strangely too.

Almost subconsciously, Lance moved slightly in front of Keith like a shield. The Iliarans seemed friendly enough, but Lance wasn’t about to risk Keith’s safety.

King Daphnes raised his hand in a peaceful gesture.

“My apologies,” he said. “It’s just...well, perhaps it would be easiest to show you.” He turned to one of the servants stationed nearby. “Please tell Princess Larukia that her presence is required.”

The servant bowed and left the throne room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the door opened once more.

Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Keith?” he said dumbly.

The newcomer tilted her head.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m still behind you, Lance.”

Lance turned around and sure enough, there was Keith, in his paladin armor with a confused scowl on his face.

Lance looked back and forth between Keith and not-Keith as the two stared at each other.

She really could have passed for his twin. Her long hair was midnight black, and her skin a pale cream. Her eyes were dark blue instead of Keith’s violet, but the shape and thick lashes were almost the same. Keith’s nose was a bit longer and his jawline more pronounced, but it was only noticeable under close scrutinization.

Not-Keith also wore an elaborate silken gown covered in gold embroidery, and a delicate tiara perched on her head.

“My daughter,” King Daphnes said, breaking the stunned silence, “Princess Larukia, sole heir to the throne.”

Larukia blinked and seemed to remember herself. She offered them a graceful curtsy.

“It is an honor to meet the Paladins of Voltron.”

They all bowed in return, but the princess’ curious gaze remained glued to Keith.

“Loreleia said one of the Paladins resembled me,” she slowly walked closer to him, “but I did not realize just how much. It’s uncanny.”

Keith didn’t respond, his wide eyes flitting between the princess and his friends.

Luckily, Allura came to the rescue, diverting everyone’s attention with a clap of her hands and a dazzling smile.

“We’d best start planning a course of action,” she said. “Why don’t you tell us more about this rebel group?”

King Daphnes nodded and ordered everyone to leave except for them and Larukia.

As they started discussing ideas, Keith hung back and edged over to Lance’s side.

“Well,” Lance said quietly, “that was unexpected.”

Keith grimaced. “Do we really look that much alike?”

“At a glance? Definitely,” Lance nodded. “You sure you’re half Galra and not like, her long lost twin?”

Keith scowled and jabbed Lance once again with his pointy elbow.

“That’s not funny.”

Lance grinned and caught the offending limb to pull Keith closer. Keith grumbled but allowed Lance to sling his arm over the Black Paladin’s shoulders.

“C’mon, it’s a little funny,” Lance said. “Now we know what you’d look like dressed up as a princess, and I gotta say, pretty hot.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

Lance chuckled and refocused on the rest of the group’s conversation.

“Can’t we just act as the princess’ bodyguards until the treaty signing?” Hunk asked.

Allura shook her head. “Larukia’s safety is the priority, but we need to eliminate the rebel group as well. There’s no guarantee they won’t keep trying even after the peace talks are done, and we can’t guard her forever.”

“So what we need is a way to lure the rebels out,” Pidge hummed and rubbed her chin. “Or at least capture enough of them to interrogate and find their base.”

“You have an idea?” Keith asked.

“You could say that,” Pidge glanced slyly between Keith and Larukia, and smirked.

\-----

Lance tried to remain vigilant as he guided his hoverbike to keep pace with the ornate horseless carriage flying down the forested road.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop getting distracted by the carriage’s sole occupant. His eyes kept stealing little glances to the open window, trying to get another glimpse through the thin gossamer curtain.

When he nearly ran into a tree for the third time, a pale hand pulled the curtain aside to reveal exasperated violet eyes.

“Lance,” Keith sighed. “Pay attention. The rebels could show up at any moment.”

“Right,” Lance said even as he greedily studied as much as he could.

Keith rolled his eyes and let the curtain fall back into place.

Pidge’s plan was simple. They let slip a rumor that Princess Larukia wanted to visit her mother’s grave, keeping the trip just secret enough to seem genuine. For her own safety, the journey would take the princess on a roundabout path down a large dirt road in the forest, far from watchful eyes. The forest would make it hard to spot any attackers until they were nearly upon them, but surely the Paladins of Voltron would be able to face any problems that might arise.

Of course, in reality Princess Larukia was still safe and hidden away in her palace, and in the person sitting in the carriage was Keith, acting as bait to lure out the rebels.

Now if only Lance could stop thinking about how hot Keith looked and focus on the task at hand.

Maybe he was biased since he’d been head over heels in love with Keith for years now, but when the Black Paladin was finally freed from his makeover session, Lance thought he looked even more beautiful than the princess he was dressed as.

Since she was supposed to be visiting a grave, Larukia’s handmaidens dressed Keith in a dark red gown, the color of mourning on Iliara. The dress had long sleeves and a wide neckline that exposed Keith’s shoulders and collarbone. The skirt wasn’t terribly poofy like some fairytale princesses were depicted with, but it did have several layers of gauzy, shimmering fabric that brushed the floor and trailed a bit behind him. They must have added extensions or something to his hair so it fell down to the small of his back, and an elegant tiara completed the look.

The only thing out of place was Keith’s grumpy expression.

“You really think this will work, Pidge?” he asked.

Pidge glanced from Keith to Larukia as they stood side by side and shrugged.

“As long as they don’t look too closely? Yeah.”

Keith pouted and Lance came over to take his hand and give it an encouraging squeeze.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re totally rocking this look,” he grinned.

Keith rolled his eyes and, holy crow, was he wearing makeup too? Eyeliner made Keith’s gorgeous eyes stand out even more than usual and Lance was getting heart palpitations. He also really wanted to taste whatever alien product made Keith’s lips so shiny, but knew it wouldn’t be very appropriate with all the other people still in the room.

Maybe later.

Princess Larukia wished them good luck and they bustled their reluctant leader into the royal carriage.

Now, a few hours later, they each drove a hoverbike in formation around the carriage along with a handful of Larukia’s guards, like the secret service escorting the president’s car. Lance supposed the comparison wasn’t too far off.

Keith swept the curtain aside again and poked his head partway out the window.

“Are we almost there yet?” he asked.

“Just a little bit further, your highness,” Shiro called from his place up front. “Please keep the curtain closed for your own safety.”

Keith pursed his lips and ducked back inside. Contrary to Shiro’s words, part of the plan was for Keith to reveal his face every so often so that any rebels that might be spying on them could confirm that the princess was truly with them.

They also picked the longest route they could without it being suspicious in order to give the rebels ample time to attack. Even so, they soon made it to the royal cemetery without incident.

Lance parked his hoverbike and opened the carriage door. With a bow, he offered Keith a hand to help him step down from the vehicle.

Keith eyed his hand with distaste, and Lance couldn’t help but shoot his boyfriend an over-the-top grin and wink. Keith let out a silent sigh and placed his hand in Lance’s.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Lance said once Keith was safely on the ground.

“At least one of us is having fun,” Keith muttered.

Keith moved to step away, but Lance used his grip on Keith’s hand to reel him back in.

“Don’t worry, babe,” he murmured in Keith’s ear. “This’ll all be over soon and then we can have as much fun as you want. This outfit has definitely been giving me some ideas for...later.”

Keith’s cheeks turned a pretty pink.

Lance smirked and said in a louder voice, “Watch your step there, Princess. The ground’s a bit uneven here.”

Though their group appeared to be alone, one could never be too careful, and the last thing Lance wanted to do was blow Keith’s cover or start some kind of rumor that the Red Paladin was flirting with the princess.

Lance rejoined the others, ignoring their rolling eyes and teasing grins, and watched as Keith walked over to the queen’s gravestone. Kneeling before it, Keith lit the incense there just as Loreleia had instructed earlier, and bowed his head.

Lance kept a wary eye out, but twenty minutes passed and no one jumped out at them.

As he helped Keith back into the carriage, Lance hesitated before closing the door.

“Stay alert,” he warned lowly. “They still might show up.”

Keith nodded.

“You too,” he said. “The sun will set soon, and they might try to take advantage of the darkness.”

Keith was almost right; a dusky orange covered the sky when the rebels finally made their move.

About halfway back to the palace, a large tree suddenly collapsed onto the dirt road, blocking their path.

Lance immediately raised his guard, and good thing too because swarms of masked figures suddenly came pouring out from the surrounding forest.

“Protect the princess!” Shiro shouted, both as a genuine order and to keep up their ruse.

Both paladins and Iliaran guards quickly engaged the attackers. The goal was to capture as many as possible and bring them back to the palace to interrogate them about the rebel’s base, so Lance made sure his bayard was set to stun.

There were more assailants than anticipated, and Lance soon got lost in the heat of battle. He knocked an enemy out cold with the butt of his rifle when a shout caught his attention.

“Hey, let me go!”

Lance whipped around to see two masked rebels trying to drag a struggling Keith away.

“Ke-Princess!” Lance raised his gun and shot one of the rebels in the shoulder.

The rebel fell to the ground with a cry, but his companion quickly spotted the source of the laser and before Lance could pull the trigger on him too, the man yanked Keith in front of himself like a shield.

“Put your weapon down or she’s dead!” he snapped, one hand coving Keith’s mouth while the other held a gun to his temple.

Lance hesitated. A quick glance around told him the others were all too busy with their own battles to be able to help in time. With a grimace, he lowered his bayard.

The rebel grinned and started to back away, Keith still in his grasp.

Unfortunately for him, his hostage was not a delicate princess who had never seen combat, but rather one of the universe’s greatest warriors.

Lance wasn’t sure where Keith had been hiding that knife, but it sunk into the rebel’s thigh and he let go of Keith with a shriek. Keith ducked down and Lance quickly finished the rebel off with a shot from his blaster.

Keith scurried back to Lance.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded and turned so they were side-by-side, his knife at the ready. Lance, however, paused.

“Uh, Princess? Maybe you should stay behind me?” he suggested.

When Keith glanced over at him in confusion, Lance looked pointedly between Keith’s attire and the rebels closing in on them. They might not think anything amiss about Larukia having a weapon to defend herself with, but it would probably be suspicious if she suddenly started fighting alongside her guards.

Keith scowled, but to Lance it was really more of a cute pout. Reluctantly, the Black Paladin took a step back, though he kept a firm grip on his knife, ready to stab any enemy limbs that got too close.

The other paladins gravitated towards them, and together they fought off the rebels until the handful that remained finally retreated. Not long after, reinforcements arrived to help escort the captured rebels back to the palace.

As they prepared to resume their journey, Lance cast a longing look at Keith’s silhouette where he was once again inside the carriage.

Shiro caught Lance’s eye and a look of understanding flashed across the former paladin’s face. He sent Lance a small smile and nodded at the carriage.

Relief swept through Lance. Handing his hoverbike off to one of the royal guards, Lance hurried into the vehicle and plopped down next to Keith on the plush seat.

“Mind if I ride with you, Your Highness?” Lance grinned.

Keith blinked.

“Sure, I guess,” he shrugged.

Lance snorted. “Very gracious of you, Princess.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shoved lightly at his boyfriend.

Lance’s snickering died down and he took in Keith’s glum expression.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Keith sighed and stared out the window at the passing scenery. “It was incredibly frustrating to stand in the middle of a battle and not be able to do anything.”

After making sure the sheer curtains still obscured them from view, Lance reached over to hold Keith’s hand.

“We had it handled,” Lance pulled Keith’s hand onto his lap and squeezed it gently.

“I know you did,” Keith turned back to him. “You’re my team and I trust your abilities. I just wish I could have helped without blowing the mission.”

“But you did help.”

“I did?” Keith eyed him skeptically. “How?”

Lance smirked and brought Keith’s hand to his lips.

“You make a very beautiful distraction,” Lance murmured against Keith’s knuckles.

Keith turned bright red. His hand twitched in Lance’s grasp, like Keith was actively fighting the urge to snatch it back, but to Lance’s delight Keith didn’t pull away.

“Somehow I doubt that would distract anyone but you,” Keith said. “Sounds more like a hindrance, honestly.”

“Trust me, babe,” Lance’s smirk grew and he leaned closer to cup Keith’s increasingly red face, “one look at you, and those rebels were gone. I bet if you had batted your eyelashes at them, they would have surrendered on the spot.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” Keith replied wryly.

Lance chuckled and pulled away. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and Keith tucked himself against Lance’s side as best as he could with the long skirts of the dress in the way.

They stayed like that for the rest of the trip.

\-----

Keith paced restlessly in Princess Larukia’s bedchambers. The others took the captured rebels to the dungeons, but Keith hadn’t been allowed to accompany them since he was still posing as the princess.

The door suddenly opened and Keith froze, but his tension eased upon seeing Lance.

“The guards are interrogating the rebels now,” Lance said. “Hopefully at least one of them will give up the location of their hideout.”

“Good,” Keith said. “The sooner we destroy their base, the sooner I can get out of these clothes.”

Lance smirked and sauntered over to him.

“Normally, I’d be all over getting you out of your clothes,” he said, “but in this case I might make an exception.”

Keith scoffed.

“What? You’re hot, babe.”

“Why does it not surprise me that you have a crossdressing kink?”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Lance laughed. “More like an appreciation for pretty people in pretty clothes. And you, my love, are very pretty.”

Keith’s smart retort died in his throat as heat spread across his face. In an effort to preserve his dignity, Keith crossed his arms and averted his gaze.

“I will admit, though,” Lance hummed thoughtfully, “I’ve always had a thing for princesses. Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Zelda, Peach, you name it.”

Keith tried to fight the smile growing on his face. “Did you have a favorite?”

“When I was six, I told my mom that I was gonna marry Princess Ariel,” Lance said very seriously.

Keith couldn’t contain himself anymore and a snort escaped his nose. He risked a peek at Lance to see the other boy wearing a triumphant grin.

“What about the princes?” Keith asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lance nodded. “Prince Naveen is a dreamboat.”

Keith’s mirth turned into a full blown giggle and Lance’s grin widened.

“What about you?” Lance asked. “I bet you totally had a crush on Flynn Rider.”

Lance shot him a look that Keith assumed was supposed to be an impression of the character’s ‘smolder,’ and Keith had to smother his laughter again.

“He’s alright,” Keith answered, “but I was always more into Prince Eric. He’s a little oblivious, but he was always kind to Ariel even when he didn’t think she was the one he was looking for.”

Lance’s grin softened into a warm smile.

“I guess we’re well matched then,” he said.

Keith smiled back. “Guess so.”

Lance leaned in closer, but before their lips could touch, Pidge’s tinny voice crackled from Lance’s communicator.

“Hey, just wanted to update you guys real quick.” A pause. “I didn’t interrupt anything gross, did I?”

Lance pouted, but Keith merely rolled his eyes and said, “What’s up, Pidge?”

“We think we might have a lead on the rebel base,” she replied. “It’s gonna take a while to confirm though. These guys are surprisingly tough to crack. I’ll let you know if there’s any new intel.”

“Copy that,” Keith said.

Pidge’s voice faded out with another crackle of static, and a sly grin spread across Lance’s face.

“Sounds to me like we’ve got some time to kill,” he said, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear.

A shiver of interest ran down Keith’s spine.

“Did you have something in mind?” he teased.

“Well,” Lance’s other hand came to rest on Keith’s hip, “there is one thing I’ve been wanting to do all day.”

“What a coincidence,” Keith’s gaze flicked down to Lance’s lips and back up at his blue, blue eyes. “Me too.”

Without another word, Lance leaned down and kissed him. Keith’s lashes fluttered shut as he brought his arms up to loop around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer.

The hand cupping Keith’s jaw slid back into his hair and tugged. Keith gasped at the sensation, which gave Lance the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Distracted as he was by Lance’s talented tongue, Keith barely noticed Lance guiding him backwards until his back hit the wall.

The hand on his hip lowered to hike up Keith’s skirt and caress his bare thigh.

“So that’s where that came from,” Lance’s fingers skimmed the straps of the knife holster and gave one a playful tug.

He released the elastic material to snap against Keith’s skin. The sting was less painful than that of a rubber band, but Keith’s breath still hitched and Lance chuckled against his lips.

In retaliation, Keith nipped at Lance’s bottom lip and pulled on the short hairs at the nape of Lance’s neck. Lance paused and then swiftly grabbed Keith’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head.

Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth as he writhed in his grasp. They both knew Keith could break free in a heartbeat if he really wanted to, but Keith liked the feeling of giving up control to Lance.

With one last toe-curling lick, Lance finally drew back from Keith’s mouth. Keith almost let out an embarrassing whine of protest, but then Lance dove back in to nibble at the sensitive skin underneath his earlobe, and Keith let out an entirely different embarrassing sound instead.

“Babe, you gotta be quiet,” Lance panted into his ear. “What if one of the guards hears you and busts in here thinking I’m ravishing the princess?”

“I can’t help it,” Keith bit his lip as teeth scraped the underside of his jaw. “It feels good.”

It wasn’t a new problem. For someone who talked so little, Keith became rather vocal during sex, and their bedroom in the castleship wasn’t exactly soundproof. They found an easy enough solution, and a fun new kink, when they decided to experiment with bondage, adding spice to their love life and saving them from the embarrassment of having to ask Allura if they could move to a room further away from everyone else.

Unfortunately, they didn’t have anything with them right now that they could use as a gag, and Keith doubted Princess Larukia would appreciate them borrowing something of hers for such a purpose.

Lance seemed to be of a similar mindset as his blue eyes darted around the room. After a moment, he turned back to Keith, shrugged, and swooped in to crush their lips together once more, apparently deciding to just use his own mouth to muffle Keith’s voice.

Keith wasn’t about to complain. He closed his eyes and let Lance’s excellent kissing technique turn his brain into mush.

Suddenly, Lance pulled back.

“Did you hear that?” he asked.

Keith tried to blink away the pleasant haze and asked, “Hear what?”

Then he heard it too, a small _thunk_ that sounded like it came from the hallway. Keith instantly sobered as he remembered the reason they were here.

Lance released his wrists and stepped away, drawing his bayard.

“I’m gonna go check it out,” he said.

Keith nodded. “Be careful.”

“How about a kiss for good luck?” Lance grinned roguishly.

Keith rolled his eyes but obligingly gave Lance a chaste peck on the cheek.

“Go get ‘em, hero,” he smirked.

Lance winked and walked over to the door. Opening it just a crack, Lance peeked out and signaled that it was clear. He gestured to Keith that he was going to investigate further and Keith responded with an affirmative. With one last nod, Lance slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

While he waited for the other paladin to return, Keith set about fixing his appearance. His hair in particular was a mess after Lance wouldn’t stop running his fingers through it. Keith was honestly surprised the extensions stayed in. Maybe they worked differently from the ones on Earth.

As he tried to smooth the wrinkles from his dress, Keith heard a soft noise.

He stiffened, slowly pulling up the skirt to reach for the knife strapped to his thigh.

“Lance?” he called quietly. “Is that you?”

Keith strained his ears but no one replied. After a moment of tense silence, Keith relaxed and let the fabric drop back down.

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the shadows behind him and clamped over his mouth, muffling his startled shout.

Keith instinctively grabbed the hand to pry it from his face, but the grip was strong and wouldn’t budge. He tried to grab his knife but before he could reach it, more hands seized his wrists.

A second, shorter assailant pulled Keith’s arms behind him and the paladin continued to struggle as he felt ropes wrap around and between his wrists.

The first attacker released Keith’s face, but before Keith could call for help, the man shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth. Keith tried to spit it out, but the man used another strip of cloth to cover his lips, knotting it tightly behind his head.

“Mmph!”

The man turned away to reach into his pouch for another item, and Keith threw his head back at the shorter man who was still binding his wrists. The back of his skull hit the shorter man’s nose with a satisfying _crunch_ and Keith wriggled out of his loosened grip.

His balance was thrown off thanks to his bound arms, and the dress definitely didn’t help either, but Keith didn’t let that slow him down as he raced across the room.

“Stop her!”

He’d almost made it to the door when a large arm caught him around the waist and lifted him into the air.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Princess,” he growled.

Keith twisted and writhed, but wasn’t able to escape again. The shorter man soon came over and Keith felt a flash of satisfaction at the trickle of blood leaking from his nose before another strip of cloth covered Keith’s eyes. As the man knotted that too, the shorter man wound more rope around Keith’s ankles.

Keith struggled in vain as one of the rebels tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Let’s get out of here, before that paladin comes back.”

Hearing this, Keith’s panic eased ever so slightly. His situation was still dire, but as they carried him away, Keith consoled himself with the knowledge that at least Lance was probably alright.

Keith just hoped _he’d_ be alright until Lance was able to rescue him.

\-----

Keith’s captors shoved him into what he suspected was the Iliaran equivalent of the trunk of a car. Keith tried to escape his bonds, but had little success in the cramped space. After what felt like a few hours, the vehicle finally came to a stop.

The trunk opened and a pair of strong arms picked Keith up bridal style. He struggled with renewed vigor, but the arms merely tightened their grip to an almost painful degree.

Keith’s captor carried him for several minutes before finally setting Keith down on his feet.

“Let me see her.”

The man removed Keith’s blindfold and Keith squinted against the sudden light. They appeared to be in some kind of cellar with gray stone walls and no windows.

Before Keith could get a more detailed sweep of the room, a large hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet the eyes of a tall Iliaran man with pale blue skin and short copper colored hair.

As he stared down at Keith, the blue skinned man’s smirk slowly began to fade. Eyes narrowing, he tightened his grip on Keith and pulled him closer, ignoring Keith’s muffled noise of protest as he scrutinized his face.

“You fools,” he finally hissed. “This is not Princess Larukia!”

The blue skinned man finally released Keith, shoving him none too gently back at his baffled kidnappers.

“Are you sure?” one of them asked. “It looks like her, and we grabbed her from the princess’ chambers.”

“Well, obviously if they had a decoy they would place her where the princess would normally be,” the leader sneered. “What I want to know is where they even found a lookalike in the first place.”

He reached out and tore the gag from Keith’s lips.

“Talk,” he commanded. “Who are you? Where is the real Princess Larukia?”

Keith merely glared back at him.

Growling, the man grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and dragged him closer.

“Talk!” he barked.

Keith spat on him.

Livid, the blue skinned man backhanded Keith across the face, the force knocking him to the ground. One of the henchmen yanked Keith back to his feet and kept a firm grip on his arm as their leader wiped the spittle from his cheek.

“Should we kill her, sir?”

The blue skinned man seemed to consider it before shaking his head.

“Not yet. She still may be of use to us. For now, just keep her out of the way.”

With a dismissive wave, he stalked up the cellar stairs as his henchmen dragged Keith over to a simple wooden chair. After forcing him to sit down, they wrapped more rope around Keith’s torso, effectively binding him to the chair.

Cinching the knot with a sharp tug, the shorter of the two grasped Keith’s chin and tilted his face up to meet his smarmy grin.

“Hope you’re comfy,” he said, “because unless the King gives a shit about you, you’re gonna be staying with us for awhile.” The man swiped his thumb across Keith’s bottom lip in a parody of a lover’s caress. “Maybe we can have some fun together later.”

Keith sank his teeth into the man’s hand, causing him to lurch back with a curse. He raised his hand to strike Keith, but his companion grabbed his arm.

“Hey, no damaging the goods until we figure out what to do with her.”

The shorter man scowled. Tugging his arm free, he stormed out of the cellar.

The taller man retrieved the strip of cloth and shoved it between Keith’s lips, tying it tighter than strictly necessary, then followed his companion up the stairs.

The door slammed shut and Keith was alone. With luck, his friends would find the rebel base before long, but Keith wasn’t about to just sit around and wait to be rescued if he could help it.

Keith wriggled and twisted to try to loosen his bonds, but it was no use. Gnawing on the cloth between his teeth in frustration, Keith looked around to see if he could spot anything that could help him cut the ropes. The cellar was dark and dingy, but there was what looked like a worktable in the far corner that might have something useful.

With an internal sigh, Keith began the slow process of scooting the heavy chair across the room inch by agonizing inch.

After several minutes, he finally reached the table. There were indeed a handful of tools scattered across its surface, but to Keith’s disappointment, none of them looked sharp enough to cut through rope.

Just as he tried to think of a new plan, a loud rumble echoed through the ceiling. Keith’s head snapped up as he strained his ears for any sign that his friends had arrived and were attacking the base.

“Keith!”

Relief surged through him.

“Keith, where are you?” Lance’s voice shouted from above.

“Mmph!” Keith tried to call out, struggling against his bonds with renewed strength.

The door to the cellar crashed open and Lance barreled down the steps.

“Keith!”

He rushed over to Keith and pulled the gag from his mouth.

“La-” Before Keith could finish, Lance crushed their lips together.

“I was so worried,” Lance said between frantic kisses. “I came back and you were gone. The place was a mess. There was even blood on the floor.”

“It wasn’t mine,” Keith assured him. “How did you find me?”

Lance finally pulled away and kneeled down to start untying the ropes that bound Keith to the chair.

“About an hour after they took you, one of the rebels finally cracked,” he explained. “They gave us this location and we got here as soon as we could.”

The ropes loosened and fell to the floor. Lance moved around to untie Keith’s legs, but hesitated when something caught his eye. Frowning, Lance reached up to carefully brush the bruise forming on Keith’s cheek.

“They hurt you.”

“I’ve had worse,” Keith said with a wry smirk. As a defender of the universe, a slap to the face didn’t even rank on his list of injuries.

Lance opened his mouth, but suddenly paused and brought his hand up to his helmet. Keith assumed one of the other paladins was talking to him.

“What’s that, Pidge?” Lance said, confirming Keith’s suspicion. “There’s a what?”

Lance paled. Without warning, he slipped his arms under Keith’s knees and behind his back and scooped him up.

“Lance!” Keith spluttered. “What are you doing?!”

“We have to go,” Lance said, already racing up the cellar stairs.

“At least finish untying me!”

“No time!” Lance clutched Keith against his chest as he ran down a series of corridors. “This whole place is gonna blow any minute!”

Keith’s insides turned to ice. He didn’t protest any more, but Keith did wish he could at least walk on his own. With Keith in Lance’s arms like this, they had no easy way to defend themselves if an enemy attacked.

However, the rebels must have evacuated because they didn’t run into anyone. Keith would be relieved if it weren’t for the fact that that meant the self-destruct had probably been ticking down for a while now.

At long last, they burst through a door and found themselves outside. Lance didn’t stop, trying to get as far away from the building as possible. They just made it past a line of trees when it exploded. Keith watched over Lance’s shoulder as debris flew everywhere, though thankfully none of it reached them.

The dust finally settled and Lance slowed to a stop.

Keith squirmed a little in his arms.

“Okay, we’re out of immediate danger,” he said. “You can put me down now.”

“Oh, right,” Lance blinked.

When he didn’t move, Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Well?”

“Sorry, just give me a minute,” a slow grin spread across Lance’s face. “I’ve always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress and carry her to safety princess-style. Let me savor it.”

Keith scowled, a flush high on his cheeks.

“You rescue people all the time, Lance. You’re a Paladin of Voltron, remember?”

“Sure,” Lance shrugged, “but this is different.”

“How so?”

“I’m not usually in love with the other damsels I save,” Lance winked.

Keith’s blush darkened and he glanced away.

“Call me a damsel again and I’ll stab you,” he muttered.

Despite Keith’s threat, it was hard to stay mad when Lance laughed like that.

\-----

After the destruction of the rebel base, team Voltron and the Iliaran royal guard had little trouble rounding up the remaining insurgents, including the blue-skinned man and the two henchmen that kidnapped Keith.

King Daphnes threw a banquet the next day to thank the Paladins and celebrate Iliara officially joining the coalition. Keith in particular received recognition for his role in the rebels’ downfall, much to the Black Paladin’s embarrassment. Lance wanted to tease him mercilessly, but Keith slipped away to talk to Princess Larukia and when he got back he was immediately surrounded by a swarm of Iliarans, all wanting to know more about the Paladin that looked so much like their princess. Lance couldn’t even get close.

Finally, the festivities came to an end. The team bid their farewells and returned to the castleship, eager to rest up after their latest mission.

After checking on Red to make sure he was situated in his hanger, Lance walked through the halls and released a sigh. He was gonna miss Iliara. It was a beautiful planet, and despite its differences from Earth it still reminded Lance of home, more so than most other places they visited.

Lance entered his bedroom and came to a halt, jaw dropping.

Keith sat on Lance’s bed, a faint blush on his cheeks. The jewelry and hair extensions were gone, but he was wearing the red dress again.

“Princess Larukia said I could keep it,” Keith mumbled to Lance’s unasked question, “since it got kinda torn up and all. I wasn’t going to at first, but then I remembered your face when you saw me wearing it and…”

Lance stared some more.

Keith shifted, his blush darkening.

“I can change if it’s weird-”

He moved to stand up, but Lance snapped out of his daze and swiftly closed the gap between them, muffling the surprised noise Keith made as their mouths crashed together. Lance buried his fingers in Keith’s hair to hold him in place while their tongues slid against one another.

They tipped over so that Keith laid on his back, his arms looped around Lance’s neck. Lance hovered over him, admiring the way Keith’s dark hair fanned out beneath him on the pillow. He reached out to gently brush a strand out of Keith’s eyes and tuck it behind his ear.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Lance said.

Keith blushed and his lips quirked into a small smile.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he teased.

“You’d look even prettier tied up,” Lance swept his thumb across Keith’s cheek, “but I understand if you don’t want to do that tonight, after what happened.”

“Getting kidnapped for real was not very fun,” Keith agreed dryly, “but I wouldn’t mind so much if it’s with you.”

Lance grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. After a moment, Keith pulled away and added, “Maybe something less intense than usual though.”

Lance nodded and thought about what they could use. Something softer than ropes would be best. Lance thought he might have a few scarves in his closet. Or maybe...

Lance gave the dress a considering look. It didn’t look that bad, but there were some pretty obvious rips in the skirt from when Keith fought the rebels. A few more probably wouldn’t make much difference.

“Did you wanna save this dress for anything?”

Keith blinked. “Uh, not really. I don’t plan on impersonating a princess again if I can help it.”

Lance wouldn’t mind seeing Keith like this again in private, but figured he could just buy Keith a new dress. Maybe even more than one. He bet Keith would look fantastic in a kimono.

With that in mind, Lance grabbed the silky fabric at the bottom of the skirt and tore off a long strip. He then used the material to bind Keith’s wrists together in front of him.

The fabric wasn’t very strong, Keith could probably break free if he really wanted to, but Lance was going for a more aesthetic appeal. The cloth was soft and obviously matched the color of the dress, and Lance completed the look by tying the ends into a cute bow.

Lance tore off another strip and wrapped it over Keith’s eyes.

“Is that alright?” Lance asked, brushing Keith’s bangs aside in front of the blindfold.

Keith shivered and nodded.

Lance pulled Keith’s arms over his own head so that they were looped around Lance’s neck and sat them both up with Keith straddling Lance’s lap. One hand held the back of Keith’s neck as Lance pried Keith’s mouth open with his tongue, while the other hand slid under the long skirts to caress Keith’s thigh.

They broke the kiss for air and Lance moved on to suck and nip at Keith’s collarbone, something he’d been wanting to do ever since he saw the dress’ deep neckline.

Without Lance’s mouth to muffle him, Keith had to bite his lip to try and stay quiet. As sexy as that looked, Lance didn’t want to risk Keith hurting himself, so he tore off another piece of fabric and stuffed it into Keith’s mouth. However, he didn’t secure it with anything so that Keith could spit it out if he wanted to, and bits of the fabric peeked out from his slightly parted lips.

Lance moved his hand from Keith’s neck down to wrap around his waist for support. His other hand brushed along the soft skin of Keith’s thigh and discovered that Keith wasn’t wearing anything underneath the dress. Part of Lance was disappointed since he’d definitely had visions of lacy lingerie, but this was pretty hot too. Maybe another time.

Keith moaned through the cloth in his mouth as Lance took hold of his length. He twisted his bound wrists to tangle his fingers in Lance’s short hair, blunt nails scratching Lance’s scalp. In return, Lance kissed along Keith’s jawline, whispering sweet nothings as he brought Keith closer to the edge.

Before Keith could find release, Lance pulled away. Relishing in the cute muffled whine, Lance slipped Keith’s arms off of himself, keeping hold of Keith’s wrists as he tipped them both over again so that Keith was on his back with Lance settled between his legs.

He pressed Keith’s wrists into the mattress above Keith’s head.

“Keep those there,” he commanded.

Keith nodded and Lance released him to shuffle down the bed. With gentle hands, Lance pushed the red skirts up to reveal long slender legs that shivered a bit at the sudden cold air.

Pressing an apologetic kiss to the inside of one of Keith’s ankles, Lance retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. Head between pale thighs, Lance took Keith into his mouth and slipped a slick finger inside him.

Lance’s head bobbed up and down as he slowly stretched Keith open, delighting in the noises that came from above.

Two hands suddenly gripped Lance’s hair and he pulled off to grab Keith’s wrists and pin them once again.

“What did I say?” Lance asked, his voice low and gravelly.

“Mmmph,” Keith whined.

“Looks like you need some help following orders.”

Lance tore another long strip off the dress and used it to attach Keith’s wrists to the headboard. Keith tugged weakly at the new tether with a soft moan.

Lance reached up to pull the cloth from Keith’s mouth. He gave Keith a moment to breathe before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Keith moaned again as Lance’s tongue dipped inside, and bucked his hips up against Lance insistently.

Lance draw back with a chuckle.

“Patience, Princess,” he teased.

Even with the blindfold covering Keith’s eyes, Lance knew him well enough to recognize the irritated scowl that crossed his face.

“Don’t call me-mmph!”

Lance shoved the cloth gag back into Keith’s mouth with a smirk. Keith let out a muffled grumble, but didn’t spit it out.

As a reward for good behavior, Lance tugged the blindfold off and cupped Keith’s face in his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over Keith’s cheekbones as Keith blinked into the low light.

“Hey, beautiful,” Lance murmured. “Ready for the next stage?”

Gorgeous, violet eyes looked up at him, filled with love and desire. Keith nodded.

Lance flipped him over so that Keith was propped up on his elbows and knees, wrists still bound to the headboard. The dress’ skirts were bunched up around the small of Keith’s back and fell down into a pool of silk beneath him.

Lance took a moment to rearrange the pillows so Keith was comfortable, then picked up the makeshift blindfold. Instead of covering Keith’s eyes again, Lance tied the strip over Keith’s lips and knotted it securely behind his head.

“Doing okay?” he asked.

Keith looked over his shoulder and nodded. He strained against his bonds to lean closer to Lance and wiggled his rump impatiently, earning a chuckle.

Not one to deny his love, Lance quickly stripped out of his clothes and rejoined Keith on the bed. He grabbed hold of Keith’s hips, lined himself up, and began to push inside.

Hips rocking forward, Lance gradually set their rhythm. Keith ducked his head down between his forearms and keened into the mattress. This muffled the delicious noises even more, making them hard to hear at all.

Lance couldn’t abide by that, so he reached out to grab a nice handful of dark, thick hair and pulled. Keith’s head tilted back, wide eyes filled with lust, and he rewarded Lance with a low moan, his whole body shuddering beneath him.

Keeping a firm grip on Keith’s impossibly soft hair, Lance used his other hand to grasp Keith’s neglected length, pumping in time with his thrusts. Lance and Keith’s bodies moved together, faster and faster, until they both came undone.

After taking a moment to bask in the afterglow, Lance pulled out of Keith and helped his boyfriend roll over onto his back. He cleaned them both up, untied Keith, and pulled the gag from his mouth.

With a pleased hum, Keith curled against Lance while he massaged fragrant lotion into Keith’s wrists.

“That was nice,” Keith said, his eyelashes fluttering shut as he nuzzled into Lance’s chest.

Trying not to die at how cute his boyfriend was, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Too bad about the dress though.”

Between fighting the rebels, Lance ripping several pieces off, and their most recent physical activity, the beautiful gown was in pretty rough shape. Keith definitely wouldn’t be able to wear it in public in this condition, even if he wanted to.

Lance was honestly surprised he was still wearing it. He thought Keith would have taken it off as soon as they were done. Maybe he was just too tired to bother. Keith had a tendency to act like a lazy cat after sex. It was adorable, and Lance wasn’t about to complain if he got to ogle Keith some more.

Keith glanced down at the dress dismissively and shrugged, settling further into Lance’s embrace.

“Whatever,” he sighed. “You can just get me a new one.”

Lance’s eyebrows rose.

“You’d be okay with that?” He’d thought for sure it would take a lot more grovelling to convince him.

“I mean, I wouldn’t wear it out in public,” Keith said, “but in the privacy of our bedroom...I might be willing to try this again sometime.” Keith lifted his head to glare warningly at Lance. “But if you tell anyone, I’ll never sleep with you again.”

Lance grinned and pressed a kiss to the inside of Keith’s wrist.

“Don’t worry, babe,” he said, “I’m not interested in sharing you with anyone. You’ll be my own private princess.”

Keith turned pink and he lowered his head back onto Lance’s chest.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

Lance merely chuckled and held Keith closer.

“As you wish.”

\-----

Bonus art commissioned from the wonderful Methoxyethane! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do an actual Princess Keith fic at some point that takes place in the dnd universe. I'm also thinking about writing a royalty au since I've been in the mood for Prince Keith lately, but that would be more plot than smut, if there's even any smut at all.
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave me a comment/kudos/bookmark and check out my other works! And subscribe to me or my series, Bonding Moments, for more klance bondage, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
